To be With You
by Valyruie
Summary: Umur gadis itu tinggal sebentar... Sementara Takashi selalu ingin berada disebelahnya. Menjaganya. Haruskah ia tetap berada disisinya, atau pergi darinya sesuai keinginan gadis itu? MoriXOC--Sorry, ON HIATUS--


Disclaimer : Ouran Host Club—Hatori Bisco-sensei

* * *

"Takashi…"dengan wajah masam, Mitsukuni memegang tangan sepupunya. Pipinya tampak dibalut oleh selembar kain.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mitsukuni," Mori-senpai menjawab dengan tenang sembari membuka pintu ruangan dokter gigi didepannya.

**To Meet With You**

"Ah, selamat siang, Haninozuka-san," Sang dokter menyambutnya dari balik mejanya.

"Se… Selamat siang…" takut-takut, Mitsukuni menjawabnya sambil sedikit bersembunyi dibelakang Takashi, yang berdiri dengan tenang.

"Nah, silakan kemari," seorang perawat menghampiri Mitsukuni dari belakangnya, mengantar Honey-senpai untuk diperiksa giginya oleh dokter. Takashi menarik kursi didepannya, duduk dengan tenang sementara hati Mitsukuni sudah berdebar-debar ketakutan.

"Gyaa!!!" 2 menit kemudian, terdengar teriakan Honey-senpai membahana diseluruh ruangan. Refleks, Takashi menuju tempat pemeriksaan Mitsukuni.

"Hiks… Hiks… Sakit…" tangis Honey-senpai.

"Tampaknya kali ini giginya bolong lagi." Dokter menghampiri Takashi, yang agak lega mendengarnya. "Terpaksa harus ditambal," lanjut dokter itu sambil menuju mejanya, menuliskan resep obat dengan cepat. "Sepertinya penambalan giginya akan memakan waktu agak lama, saya sarankan Anda untuk mengambil obat terlebih dulu," ujar dokter sambil tersenyum.

Takashi sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Mitsukuni, tetapi sepupunya itu tampak mengangguk-angguk ketika Takashi menoleh padanya.

--------------------------------------------

Takashi berjalan tenang. Cukup lama ia tidak datang ke rumah sakit ini. Agaknya, beberapa tempat di rumah sakit ada yang berpindah, membuatnya agak bingung sedikit.

Dari kejauhan, Takashi mendengar suara langkah orang yang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Makin lama makin dekat. Refleks, ia menoleh kebelakang untuk menghindari tabrakan dengan orang itu. Belum sempat ia melihat orang itu, terasa tangan kanannya menyenggol sesuatu.

"Bruk… Bruk… Kyaa…" terdengar suara buku-buku terjatuh dan teriakan seorang… wanita? Sebelum memikirkan buku dan teriakan itu, tangannya sudah refleks mencegah agar orang itu tidak jatuh.

Ternyata benar. Seorang wanita.

"Ma… Maaf…" ia langsung melonjak menjauh dari Takashi. Ekspresinya benar-benar seperti orang merasa bersalah. Ia membungkuk ."Maaf. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." Takashi menjawab agak terkejut. _'Orang yang aneh…'_ pikirnya.

Setelah dijawab demikian, gadis itu membungkuk, mengambil buku-bukunya yang terjatuh dengan tergesa-gesa.

Selesai mengambil bukunya, ia langsung berdiri. Gerakannya tampak berhenti selama sepersekian detik. Dan pada detik selanjutnya, ia tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk tanpa sebab. Buku-bukunya kembali berserakan.

Sebelum bisa bergerak dari posisinya, Takashi sudah berjongkok didepannya, mengambilkan buku-bukunya yang banyak itu, kemudian berdiri.

Gadis itu tampak sulit untuk berdiri, Takashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya berdiri, dan gadis itu menyambut tangannya.

"A… Ano… Te… Terima kasih banyak,"

Takashi menyerahkan buku-buku itu kepada pemiliknya. "Sama-sama." Jawabnya singkat, disertai senyuman kecil. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Maaf, saya harus pergi sekarang," gadis itu berusaha mengatur buku-buku dalam dekapannya. "Dan terima kasih sekali lagi," ia tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

Takashi hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan biasa. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terpaku pada pembatas buku berisi bunga kering didekat kakinya.

'_Sepertinya milik orang tadi'_

--------------------------------------

"Ayako-chan, lama sekali, sih. Kukira ada apa-apa tadi," seorang perawat berdiri dengan cemberut disebelah sebuah kasur dalam suatu ruangan perawatan. Tangan kanannya memegang file pasien, dan tangan kirinya bertumpu pada kasur tersebut. "Hari ini kan ada check-up. Masa lupa?"

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup melalui jendela satu-satunya yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut, membuat goreden biru muda yang menutupinya terbang melambai-lambai. Tetapi, kelopak-kelopak bunga anyelir yang ditaruh dalam vas didekat kasur tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh angin tersebut.

"Maaf... Maaf," gadis bernama Ayako itu nyegir sambil menaruh bukunya diatas meja. "Tadi ada sesuatu, sih."

---------------------------------------------

"Tidak boleh makan makanan manis selama 10 hari ini." Vonis dokter itu bagaikan palu menghujam jantung Mitsukuni. Ia melirik Takashi, yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ,'Tidak boleh makan makanan manis.'

"Harus teratur menggosok gigi. Besok, ah tidak, 2 hari lagi, kembali kesini untuk melihat apakah tambalan di gigi masih bertahan. Dan obat yang saya resepkan tadi tolong dihabiskan." Dokter itu selesai 'bersabda'. Mitsukuni hanya memandang dokter itu dan Takashi dengan cemberut, membayangkan neraka '10 hari tanpa makanan manis'.

"Saya akan menjaga Mitsukuni dengan baik. Terima kasih dokter," Takashi bangkit dari kursinya, disusul Mitsukuni.

"Cepat sembuh, ya," dokter itu mengatakan kata terakhirnya, dan mereka keluar ruangan diantar oleh perawat.

"Takashi..." Mitsukuni memandang Takashi dengan mata memelas ketika melihat strawberry cake di cafetaria rumah sakit.

"Dokter bilang tidak boleh." Takashi menjawab dingin.

"Tapi 'kan cuma satu," Mitsukuni mencoba merayu Takashi. "Sebenarnya tadi ketika Takashi pergi, dokter berkata aku boleh makan sedikit."

"Tidak boleh tetap tidak boleh." Singkat. Mitsukuni tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, tahu bahwa sepupunya yang satu ini tidak bisa dikelabui. Dengan wajah masam ia berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Mobil mereka berjalan pelan, sebelum akhirnya menambah kecepatan ketika memasuki jalan raya.

"Apa itu, Takashi?" tanya Mitsukuni sambil melihat sesuatu dikantong kanan jas sekolah Takashi dengan pandangan tertarik. Takashi mengambilnya.

"Ini, pembatas buku milik orang tadi."

"Orang tadi?"

Takashi menceritakan peristiwa antara ia dan gadis tadi (Ayako) sepanjang perjalanan menuju kediaman Haninozuka, sementara mobil mereka terus meluncur kencang dijalanan yang, cukup sepi.

* * *

2nd Note : Review sangat diharapkan. Terima kasih telah membaca 


End file.
